When Ninten met Sparta
by WolfNightV4X1
Summary: A certain Zoroark meets a certain Feraligatr to make an OTP come to life


**CHAPTER SOMETHING: WHEN NINSPARTA MET**

It was a dark and stormy night. The sky was pouring, distant crackles of lightning flashed every now and again, illuminating the scene just for a moment before returning to pitch black. A lone zoroark was traipsing through the rain. He shivered in the wetness, growling under his breath and trying to shake droplets off of his fur.

Just then, he noticed a blurry light through the downpour, a porch light. The zoroark trudged through the swampy slush until he found a very large, dark figure sitting on the steps, the rain pouring on it. 'how odd' he thought, 'why don't they take shelter from the rain'. As he continued to make his way through the swampy mud, he came close enough for the porchlight to illuminate the dim figure.

He froze suddenly. The figure looked up. Their eyes met.

Zoroark blushed…and in typical high school anime fashion he said "S-sempai", his eyes shimmering not just from the wetness of the droplets as it hit his face.

The zoroark recognized the figure as a feraligatr, and not just any feraligatr. At the typical weeaboo super kawaii pokemon academy, this feraligatr was his, HIS, sempai. He adored him, but alas, sempai had never noticed him. Since they went separate ways they never saw each other again, as he suspected. He could hear his kokoro go doki doki with the thousands of feels of the fanboys and fangirls who shipped these two together.

The feraligatr stood his hulking frame up immediately, "Ninten…it's you?" Ninten paused, his gaze resting on the three stripe markings on the gator's snout, it was his sempai, right down to the guttural and familiar voice. "Yes…konichiwa, Sparta-kun". Sparta grumbled a laugh in his throat "No need to be formal anymore, Ninten. We are no longer at the school, we do not to speak anime anymore, you will not get the seppuku for not following protocol". Ninten sighed in relief, of course, how stupid of him. He could feel the giant sweatdrop bead rolling down the side of his face from embarrassment, or it was probably a raindrop. The feraligatr opened his arms wide "Come inside, no need to be out here soaking wet", Sparta went over to him, a scaled arm draped over his shoulder as he let Ninten inside.

Once inside, Ninten relaxed at the cozy, warm atmosphere. Sparta left his side a moment before tossing him a towel. "Here you go, sit down" He said, waving a clawed hand at an armchair by a fireplace. Ninten nodded, padding over to the fireplace and sitting down. Sparta stoked the fire, making a warm blast of air emanate from the fiery pit.

Sparta sat on the armchair across from him, "What brings you hear Ninten, in the middle of a storm no less". Ninten shrugged, sipping his coffee…apparently he suddenly has coffee, because the author has written it in suddenly, magic! "I was wandering through the woods, looking for the sacred foxbutt…they say it cures cancer and makes you live forever, though that could be rumors, could just be that foxbutt is the sexiest but around" He shrugged "Also, I got lost"

Sparta nodded "Huh, well good thing you ran into me." He gave Ninten a toothy grin "It's good to see you after so long" Ninten blushed "B-but Semp-Sparta, you never did notice me", Sparta snorted in amusement, "Of course I did, Ninten, I thought you were a cool guy I guess, though…we never did talk"

Ninten blushed, it felt good hearing those words for him…all along he thought he'd never be noticed by him, much less see him again. Ninten lowered his eyes "Sparta…I need to tell you something" He bit his lip in nervousness. Sparta looked at him calmly, "Just tell me Ninten…" Ninten looked up at the him momentarily, taking a deep breath before speaking his next words. "Sp-sparta…I always liked…you a lot"

It was Sparta's turn to blush, "N-ninten…this is so sudden." The big reptile fumbled for words, taping his claws on the armrest, "er, thanks? I guess…I…I'm not gay tho…" as Sparta said those words he felt a prodding in his gut, and as if a demon was standing on his shoulder whispering "Join us, Sparta, Join us!" Suddenly…he felt like taking back those words.

Except, he realized that he realized that beside him was an eggbird prodding him in the stomach with a stick…and it turns out leaning on his shoulder was the purple punk bat himself. Feraligatr turned on them suddenly, "How did you get in my house? …and what are you doing, trying to turn me gay?" Eggbird turned to batty, "Crap, he's onto us!" Batty gave him a smirk, before flying the fuck outta there with the egg with legs thing close behind.

Sparta rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fiiiine, I'll be gay, for the sake of the fanfiction universe I will be a scalefag" Ninten's eyes glittered like the eyes of a thousand kawaii ukes, and in one jump made his way onto Sparta's lap, throwing his arms around the feraligatr's thick neck. "Oh Sparta, I always knew deep down you were the one for me" Sparta returned the favor, wrapping his arms around the lithe, smaller frame of Ninten. Looking into each others eyes they blushed, they leaned in, and they exchanged a glorious kiss that made the Ninsparta fandom exhale in adulation.

[s]And then they yiffed[/s]

THE END


End file.
